Fear
by Porcelain Dreams
Summary: Ron tinha muitos medos. Mas havia uma coisa que ele temia mais do que tudo...


Estava nas estrelas do céu, mas estava nos olhos _dela_ também — o mesmo brilho que quebrava a escuridão dos céus de ébano também fazia resplandecer aqueles olhos. Aqueles nos quais todos os outros veriam apenas um caramelo comum e sem efeito. Mas que ele via mais.

Porque Ronald Weasley não era como todos os outros.

Ele via mais — não só em seus olhos, mas em cada fração dela. Cada vez que prostrava os olhos em Hermione Granger, Ron poderia facilmente encontrar algo novo para admirar; mesmo na tez que ela sempre julgava muito pálida ou nas ondulações do cabelo que ela tanto dizia ser cheio demais.

Ronald só enaltecia sua perfeição, mesmo onde deveria encontrar falhas.

— O que foi? — Hermione perguntou, com um sorriso atipicamente tímido nos lábios.

O garoto percebeu, então, que estava a encarando. Suas bochechas acobertaram-se de um vermelho leve, que demonstrava uma vergonha que não existia.

— Nada — ele respondeu, mesmo que a resposta certa fosse "_tudo"_. — Só estava olhando.

Ela sorriu pequeno antes de lhe fazer outra pergunta: — Por que você nos trouxe aqui?

Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder: — Eu precisava sair daquela bagunça...

Hermione o entendia, porque ela mesma precisava fugir de todo resto — do resto que não era ele. Portanto, quando Ron sentou na grama, ela o acompanhou. Com um aceno da varinha, Hermione fez surgir uma manta com a qual os cercou, a fim de mantê-los aquecidos naquela gélida noite.

— É tão bom estar aqui, olhando as estrelas, sem precisar de proteção e em paz — disse Ron, por fim. O suspiro que escapou de seus lábios fez um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

— Sem medo... — ela completou, envolvendo Ron num abraço de lado e descansando sua cabeça no ombro alto.

_Sem medo_. Essa era uma sentença com que Ron não podia concordar. Afinal, tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento — além do amor incondicional — era medo.

Ainda que o medo de aranhas e daquele cujo nome Ronald ainda não gostava de pronunciar — mesmo que ele não existisse mais — estivessem em algum lugar perdido, aquilo que temia agora era classificado de um modo diferente. Era tantas vezes maior como a quantidade de estrelas no céu — contando com a Constelação de Pégasus, da Fênix e com todas as outras que, uma vez no passado que parecia muito distante, estudara em Hogwarts.

Ao olhar novamente Hermione, ele viu tudo o que queria ser. Ele via a inteligência, a beleza, a perfeição, e, mesmo que esta não existisse, ele via o amor. Diante disso, tudo o que ele queria ser era digno dela.

Todavia, ele não era. Não era nada além do maior cabeça de vento do mundo bruxo — e por que não incluir o mundo trouxa também? Ele era tudo menos digno de Hermione Granger.

E isso é o que ele mais temia: de que ela acordasse um dia e percebesse o quão bobo ele era. De perdê-la assim, como quem pisca os olhos.

Ele não poderia suportar isso. Não agora que a tinha.

— O que foi? — Hermione perguntou com as mesmas palavras e tom anteriormente usados.

Ron estava a encarando novamente. Mas dessa vez nada além da palidez que ressaltava suas sardas coloriu seu rosto. Ele não sentia vergonha de olhá-la assim, porque ela era só sua.

— Não foi nada. — e, mais uma vez, sairam controvérsias de sua boca.

— Vamos lá, Ron — ela desencostou do ombro para poder encarar os olhos com profundidade — Você pode me contar qualquer coisa.

— Eu sei. É só que... — as palavras ficaram perdidas em uma risada nervosa que saíra como um guincho de testrálio. Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar — Você é perfeita demais, Hermione. Você é tão linda e tão inteligente, enquanto eu sou só esse cara bobo e idiota... — a garota já ia abrindo os lábios para dizer algo, mas ele a calou, prostrando gentilmente seu dedo nos lábios macios dela — Eu não sei como você pode estar comigo, sinceramente. Eu tenho muito medo de que você um dia perceba isso e... Hermione, eu não posso perder você. Não posso. — ele repetiu, parando para roubar um pouco de ar. — Você é como um pedaço do céu, como um anjo que é só meu... Se algum dia eu perdê-la eu não sei o que vai ser de mim, Hermione...

Ela já estava se tornando redundante em seu monologo quando uma Hermione de olhos marejados ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Uma lágrima deslizou de seus olhos quando ela abriu os lábios num sorriso e segurou o rosto do ruivo com as duas mãos.

— Eu não posso te perder... — ele continuava a dizer.

— Você é tão bobo, Ronald! — ela disse com uma voz fraca e com um brilho de sorriso ainda maior nos olhos.

Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e prostrou um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, e depois na outra, e depois em sua testa... Cobrindo, assim, todo o seu rosto com o toque demorado dos lábios.

— Você não vai me perder — ela disse numa voz quase inexistente, com sua testa encostada na dele, fazendo um leve carinho nos cabelos ruivos do garoto. — Nunca — Hermione mordeu seu lábio inferior antes de buscar os lábios dele para um beijo lento em sua sincronia, que os deixou absortos de toda e qualquer coisa que não fosse sua presença mútua.

Quando eles se soltaram, havia algo na atmosfera os abrangia.

Ronald esticou seu corpo comprido na grama e Hermione deitou em seu peito.

— Você é meu anjo, — Ron disse ao pé do ouvido da garota, quebrando a sinfonia de grilos que cantavam por ali — mas não ouse voar de volta para o céu de onde você veio, Hermione.

— Eu cortei minhas asas por você.

— Para ficar presa a mim? — ele não conseguia entender.

Ela meneou a cabeça: — Não. Eu cortei porque eu não precisava mais delas.

O sorriso que se abriu nos lábios avermelhados de Ron era enorme, como a felicidade que pulsava em suas veias — acima de todo medo que sentia.

Ronald confiava em Hermione e, se ela estava dizendo, quem era ele para duvidar?

— Meu anjo sem asas... — ele agarrou-a num abraço, sabendo que nunca mais iria soltá-la se não precisasse.

**If I could only put two words in the way I see you  
><strong>(Se eu pudesse descrever em apenas duas palavras como eu vejo você)  
><strong>I only know I have an angel with me now<br>**(Eu só sei que tenho um anjo comigo agora)

**I wish I could mean all that you mean to me  
><strong>(Eu desejo ser pra você tudo que você é para mim)  
><strong>My angel without wings<br>**(Meu anjo sem asas)

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu escrevi essa coisinha para o Challenge Fanart da Júlia Vieira sob o pseudônimo de Blu Weasley. A música utilizada é You're My Angel do Switchfoot. É a primeira coisa que estou postando aqui então, er, espero que vocês gostem :)


End file.
